ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
"Building Bridges"
Students at Hurston Middle School are psyched about the upcoming Star Jam! But the air of excitement quickly degenerates into fear when students start arriving to school with black eyes and parts of the school are defaced with graffiti and vandalized. Meanwhile, Rob, now a writer for the school paper, is assigned to interview an upcoming track star, who is the new student Victor Torres. Rob becomes fast friends with the newcomer. However, Victor has troubles of his own: a rival member of the track team named Tony Boyd tries to intimidate Victor because of his performance on the track. Also, Tony despises Victor because of his past involvements with the Thunder Heads gang. Will the Ghostwriter Team solve the mystery behind who's been beating up their fellow classmates and trashing their school? And what's the real deal behind Tony Boyd's animosity towards Victor? Plot Part 1 Intro Inside Lenni's Loft, Lenni and Alex are finishing a poster for their School's upcoming talent show. The poster says "HURSTON STAR JAM! We're alive with talent!". Also them, along with two other boys named Walter Haines and Kiambu are on the committee organizing it. They are both waiting for Walter and Kiambu to show up, so they can begin their committee meeting. Then all of a sudden, there is a knock at the door. Lenni asks who it is, and the person says it is Kiambu. Then she opens the door to invite him in. Kiambu does not look so good, he has a sore black eye and the wind knocked out of him. He explains to them, that he got mugged on the way and the guys stole his money. Alex has him sit down, while Lenni gets him an ice pack. Lenni isn't sure what to do, since her dad is still at his rehearsal. So Alex decides to call his parents, since they're are just downstairs. Lenni tells Kiambu to call his too. Then as Alex gets on the phone, he mentions that the muggings and assaults have been happening a lot lately, especially at nighttime. Lenni expresses her fear and concern about it. Story (to be added) Part 2 Rewind The show's narrator explains to the viewers, in case they have forgotten what previously happened in the arc. The facts are: First. Lenni and Alex are totally psyched about the Star Jam. This is Hurston Middle School's upcoming talent show. They are working hard to plan it out, but some bad stuff has been happening. Their friend Kiambu got mugged, and a lot of other kids in the neighborhood are getting beaten up. Also, a kid named Walter Haines is mad. Because Lenni is running their Star Jam committee instead of him. So he's been trying to mess things up for them. Also Jamal has some problems of his own. He has a crush on a girl named Jasmine, but he is too shy to ask her out. Meanwhile, Rob is writing an important article for the school newspaper. So to really experience it, Rob gives running on the track a try. Then he becomes good friends with the new track star Victor Torres. He has a cool gold necklace, which is a triangle with a line down the middle. They are actually his initials, "V" for Victor and "T" for Torres. Victor has been having some problems with another person on the team: Tony Boyd. Then when Rob and Victor were walking home, they ran into Victor's old gang: The Thunderheads. They were not too happy to see him! Story (to be added) Part 3 Rewind The show's narrator explains to the viewers, in case they have forgotten what previously happened in the arc. The facts are: First, Lenni, Alex and some other kids at Hurston Middle School, have been putting together a talent show called Star Jam. Also, Rob has made a new friend, a kid on the track team named Victor Torres. Victor used to be in a gang called the Thunderheads. But he quit, because his brother got hurt in a gang fight. Plus, there has been some trouble in the neighborhood lately; some kids have been beaten up. The new facts from the previous part of the arc are: First, Somebody has vandalized the school! The Ghostwriter Team wants to find out who did it. So they met together at Jamal's place after school. Then the team looked at their clues, and came up with some suspects. So since the Thunderheads symbol was painted in the graffiti, they have marked the gang down as suspects. Also their other suspect is, Walter Haines. He has been mad, because Lenni was made the director of of their committee instead of him. Also the Star Jam posters at the school were ripped down. So perhaps he is trying to get back at them. Then Ghostwriter, sent the team four pieces of a ripped up note. The note was written by someone, wondering just what the mighty Victor Torres would do. The rest of the Team now suspect Victor. So Rob went over to Victor's home to talk to him. There he met Victor's brother Quincy, who was shot in the back by a rival gang member. Now he's been confined to a wheelchair, for the rest of his life. A lot of kids from school, also think Victor did the vandalism. Also, Victor has some other problems too. He has been having problems with another boy on the track team. The other boy is Tony Boyd, he has been jealous and angry. Because Victor has recently replaced him as the team's best runner. Also, Victor's gym bag has now gone missing. There is trouble at Hurston School! Story (to be added) Part 4 Rewind The show's narrator explains to the viewers, in case they have forgotten what has previously happened in the arc. The facts are: Trouble in the Ghostwriter neighborhood as kids from Hurston Middle School are getting beaten up and the school has been vandalized. The Ghostwriter team has creating an talent show that will deal with how to stop violence. They are also on the case to find out who was responsible for vandalizing the school. Here's what they know so far: There's a new kid at school named Victor Torres, who used to be in an gang called the Thunderheads. Hurston students think Victor is vandalizing the school because Thunderheads symbols were spray painted on school walls and the Ghostwriter sent the team an message with Victor's name on it. However, Victor is a friend of Rob's and he is sure Victor didn't trash the school. Victor left the Thunderheads because he was sick of the violence and his brother, Quincy was shot in an gang battle, causing him to be in an wheelchair for life. The new facts from the previous part of the arc are: First, Rob believes that Victor is being set up. He explained to the team about the message with Victor's name on it. He thinks that the real culprit is wondering what Victor would do. The team has three suspects on who was responsible for trashing Hurston and framing Victor. There's Walter Haines, he and Victor had a fight in school, which could be a reason for framing him. Then there's Tony Boyd, he used the be the best runner on the Hurston track team until Victor replaced him and Tony resents him for it. Last, there are the Thunderheads. They're angry at Victor for leaving the gang, but Jamal believes that they trashed Hurston just for the fun of it. So, Rob goes looking for Victor to find more information on who might be framing him. With Ghostwriter's help Rob find the address to the Thunderheads' hangout. Rob enters the hangout, but Victor wasn't there. Rob is unaware of the danger he is in for being in the Thunderheads' hangout. Story (to be added) Cast Ghostwriter Team *Todd Alexander as Rob Baker *Sheldon Turnipseed as Jamal Jenkins *Blaze Berdahl as Lenni Frazier *David Lopez as Alejandro 'Alex' Fernandez *Mayteana Morales as Gabriella 'Gaby' Fernandez *Tram-Anh Tran as Tina Nguyen Co-Stars *Marcella Lowery as Grandma "CeCe" Jenkins *Victor Sierra as Victor Torres *Joseph Herrera as Quincy Torres *Jose Soto as Miguel Ramos *Greg Young as Tony Boyd *Eugene Byrd as Walter Haines *Damon Harris as Kiambu *Afi McClendon as Jasmine *Danielle McGovern (uncredited) as Janice Hall *Keith Hernandez as Mr. Richards *Kirk Taylor as Mr. Ward *Ellen Foley as Principal Beatrice Kelly The Full Story Arc Building Bridges Part 1 Building Bridges Part 2 Building Bridges Part 3 Building Bridges Part 4 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes